


Let’s Make A Night (You and I)

by xo_thefirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: This usually isn’t Jongdae’s idea of a Fun Night Out.Warnings: allusions to kidnapping, Chanyeol as a past!concubine/sex slave, several kink mentions and/or basically used (hair pulling, spanking, breath play, marking, toys, lingerie dress up?), mentioned public sex because what even is baeksoo





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2016 sncj event and bookhippie ([here](http://sncj-santa.livejournal.com/111108.html))

This usually isn’t Jongdae’s idea of a Fun Night Out.

A Fun Night Out would be hitting up the clubs and casinos, blending in with the rest of Seoul and disappearing for the night, only to be found the next morning in his bathtub and Baekhyun threatening to spray cold water all over him. A Fun Night Out would be attending banquets and events, maybe even posing as a prince, because Kyungsoo has some serious skills with forging documents and backgrounds. A Fun Night Out would be staying at home, playing videogames with his friends, because it’s nice to forget he plays in business’ security systems and government facilities’ firewalls as if they were his playgrounds, finding ways to make themselves and those poorer than them richer as the rich suffer the sudden loss.

But tonight, tonight he’s finding his way into the back of an eighteen-wheeler, having seen that there would be precious _gorgeous_ jewelry being transported from the airport in Incheon to some museum in Seoul down the street. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had rigged a huge traffic jam in the main streets of the city, causing the driver to find another route because his delivery is time-sensitive. And honestly, Jongdae doesn’t mind getting a little dirty, laughing as he hears a soft moan through his earpiece, before he’s taking his gun and shooting the driver once in the arm before taking him out and tossing him into the nearby river.

There are guards in the back of the truck, which is to be expected, and Jongdae watches as they all storm out, one by one, once they realize the truck has stopped sooner than expected. He gives them all a polite smile and a cute wave, before he hears a grunt in his ear. One of the guards drops to the ground and it causes an immediate frenzy, Jongdae hiding behind a tree and dodging shots, until the gunfire ceases.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are already at the back of the truck when Jongdae makes his way over, and he smiles as they open the doors, climbing into the back and hurriedly cracking open every crate they see. They take what they want and Jongdae lets them. Instead, he jumps on and inspects every inch of the vehicle. If there’s one thing Jongdae has learned as a hacker, it’s to make sure every single corner of every single place is swiped clean. It’s the reason why he’s caught off-guard when he catches sight of a fourth person in the truck, hiding in the corner behind a stack of crates.

“I’ve got your share,” Baekhyun calls out, jumping off the ledge, before peering over his shoulder. “Come on. We have ten minutes left.”

The person’s hands are bound with what looks like thick leather, but their legs and mouth are completely free. Jongdae’s eyes widen when he feels Kyungsoo walking towards them before a light is shone on them and he gets a clearer look at the person’s face.

“Jongdae?”

There’s a collar wrapped around this person’s neck. _BELOVED C. PARK_ shines with the attention of the light and Jongdae can hear Baekhyun climb back onto the truck, only to gasp at what he sees too.

In front of them is a man, wearing what looks like ancestral robes, and he’s staring up at them with wide, shining eyes with a white mask covering the lower half of his face. Jongdae doesn’t know what to do in this situation. They’ve never stolen anything but jewels and money. They’ve never stumbled upon anyone else other than armed guards and clueless drivers. Jongdae gasps when someone touches his back.

“We have to go,” Kyungsoo murmurs, before the light is gone and both he and Baekhyun are jumping off out of the truck.

Jongdae is about to follow after them, wishes to follow after them, but he can hear the man’s whimpers behind the thin cloth. He doesn’t hesitate to take a step forward and crouch, holding his hand out towards him. “This is your escape,” he says softly, keeping eye contact with him. “Do you want it?”

There’s a moment where the man stares at his hand, really stares at it, before he’s looking up to Jongdae and nodding, lifting his hands out for him to reach. It doesn’t take much effort to pull the man up after that, but it worries Jongdae how easily he can lift him. He’s surprised to see the man so tall when he stands before they’re taking off and hurrying towards their car.

Nothing is said when they enter, and Jongdae is surprised the man stays huddled close to him, both of his hands clasping one of Jongdae’s own.

 

Officially going off the grid isn’t as easy as the movies look. It takes time and patience, both of which all Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo luckily have, but it also helps that all three of them have a specific, well-practiced skillset that keeps them off the grid for as long as they like. It’s the reason why they’re parked in front of a hospital entrance where Kyungsoo has a knife and a bottle of alcohol in hand, just in case.

They have a pair of grey scrubs in the trunk, a spare that can easily be reached over the backs of the middle seats, but Jongdae finds he can’t really move if the man next to him doesn’t let go of his hand any time soon. He bites his lip, unsure of what to call the man. “Sir–”

“No,” the man immediately interrupts, eyes going wide and afraid. He starts to shake and Jongdae panics, looking to his friends, before reaching out with his other hand to take the mask off of the man’s face. Jongdae can’t hear his friends’ surprise, but he can sure feel it when Baekhyun accidentally knocks his hand onto Kyungsoo’s and cuts his hand in the process.

The man is beautiful, with a delicate nose and pouty, pink lips. It matches perfectly with his soft golden hair and wide eyes. Jongdae is speechless, unlike his friends who are now bickering because “goddamit, Baek, now I have to clean the knife again” and “well, good thing you have a bottle of fucking _alcohol_ in your other hand, am I right?”

“Well,” Jongdae whispers to him, letting his friends duke it out in the front seats. The other man shifts uncomfortably because of them but once their eyes meet, Jongdae can see something change in them, something darker, more open. “What should I call you?”

“Chanyeol,” the man instantly says, voice deep and soothing. It catches Baekhyun and Kyungsoo off-guard, stopping what they’re doing to stare at him with wide eyes. “What should I call _you_?”

There’s a moment of silence while Jongdae’s mouth hangs open in shock and he thanks the heavens that Kyungsoo punches Baekhyun in the arm right at that moment, because they _all_ know he was about to say something very inappropriate and mostly uncalled for. “Where is it?” Jongdae mumbles instead, after Kyungsoo hits him in the arm too. He winces. “The tracker,” he clarifies.

At that, the darkness of Chanyeol’s eyes dissipate, almost as quickly as it had come. He’s nervous now, fidgeting in his seat again, but with one last look at Jongdae, he tilts his head back, showcasing the leather collar on his neck. “It’s in the collar,” he murmurs, closing his eyes and squeezing Jongdae’s hands hard.

Jongdae openly stares at pale, unblemished skin, only offset by the black line around his neck. It’s so pretty. He almost forgets to breathe until Kyungsoo speaks up next. “Is it in the period after the _C._?”

It’s barely noticeable, but Chanyeol nods.

Within minutes, Kyungsoo is carving out the tracker before tossing it out the window. Chanyeol seems to breathe easier after that, relaxing his grip around Jongdae’s hand, and he slumps onto his shoulder as they pass by random buildings, tilting his head down to shield his face, until they get home.

 

Living in the outskirts definitely has its advantages. There are no nosey neighbors, no hectic traffic, and less noise in general. The most they get is an out-of-the-way family or person asking for directions, but other than that, nobody comes to bother them unless they’re specifically looking for them. It makes it ideal, a safe haven, and Jongdae holds his breath as he leads Chanyeol inside.

Chanyeol is clearly taller than all three of them, but he looks so small standing in the middle of their foyer. He’s withdrawn into himself, looking completely lost, and Jongdae feels his heart ache for him.

“My name is Baekhyun,” Baekhyun introduces with a wave and a bright smile. He’s been known to be exceptionally friendly, able to easily talk to others and gather information of all kinds, and it shows the aura he gives when Chanyeol’s tense shoulders relax the littlest bit. “I have to go now, but this quiet one is Kyungsoo.”

“I’m not quiet,” Kyungsoo protests with a huff, a frown on his face. When he moves to walk away, Chanyeol flinches, taking a step closer to Jongdae. Kyungsoo immediately freezes, putting his hands up in front of him to show no harm. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I apologize,” Chanyeol says, tilting his head down until he’s staring at the floor. “Please, forgive me.”

“Hey,” Jongdae calls, reaching out slowly to lift Chanyeol’s chin up. It doesn’t take much effort to do this and it’s scary how easily he moves with him. He waits until they make eye contact with each other. Chanyeol looks afraid. Jongdae can hear the silent concern of his friends. “No need for any of that.”

Before he waits for a response, he turns on his heels and towards the kitchen. His intention is to get a knife to cut the leather tie around Chanyeol’s hands, but he finds he can’t move any more than three feet before someone is bumping into his back and clutching tightly onto his shirt. He gasps at the hit, looking over his shoulder to see Chanyeol staring down at him worriedly. He looks like he wants to say something, but he forces his mouth shut, lips forming a thin line.

Jongdae smiles at him then, feeling something flip in his chest at the sight. He reaches over as he turns, grabbing Chanyeol’s hands, before he looks to his friends behind them and gives them a nod. “Go do what you have to do,” he says, watching as they stare a moment longer before they disperse. He holds on tighter to Chanyeol’s hands as he leads him into the kitchen.

It’s nothing spectacular, but it holds enough to where he and Kyungsoo can cook without Baekhyun interrupting and ruining their entire meal for the evening. There’s a stove, a small pantry, and a refrigerator stocked with food along with a sink and small dish rack. It’s typical of every decent household but Jongdae smiles, amused, when he sees Chanyeol’s eyes widen with awe at what he sees. He tries to guide Chanyeol to the far end of the counter to where they keep the knives, but Chanyeol stops him every few steps. He laughs when Chanyeol pouts, wanting to open all the drawers. “Let me cut the tie off of you first,” he says, gently tugging Chanyeol’s hands again to get him to move.

It’s easier after that. Chanyeol moves along willingly with Jongdae but it isn’t until they’re next to the knives and Jongdae pulls one out that he feels Chanyeol freeze next to him. Not much is said between them but Jongdae can’t help but say, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know.” Jongdae doesn’t expect a response, but Chanyeol’s voice is soft and reassuring, especially when he holds his hands out for him.

Jongdae holds onto one of Chanyeol’s hands after that, making sure to keep him still, as he slowly cuts the leather bind off his wrists. There’s a clear _snap_ that resounds within the kitchen before he’s returning the knife. Silence fills the air but he doesn’t even have the chance to see the damage on Chanyeol’s wrists before he’s turning and stumbling backwards from the force of Chanyeol throwing himself at him.

Suddenly, there are lips pressing against his own, tongue insistent as it licks its way into his mouth, and Jongdae can’t suppress the groan that leaves his mouth when Chanyeol tilts his head for a deeper kiss. Fingers find their way into his hair to massage and pull and Jongdae honestly doesn’t know what’s happening. He gasps when Chanyeol presses up against him completely, fingers leaving his hair to wrap arms around his neck instead, before Chanyeol is leaning away and giving him one of the most beautiful smiles he’s ever received. It’s actually kind of hard to focus his vision on him. Wow.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol breathes out, leaning down to give him another kiss on the lips.

This time, Jongdae responds with a simple press of the lips and smile, a little happy and a whole lot confused. “You’re welcome?” It comes out more as a question than an actual, complete response, but Chanyeol looks just as confused about it as he does. “You don’t need to kiss me, Chanyeol.”

At that, Chanyeol pulls away. “But I must always kiss those I’m grateful to.”

There’s genuine concern in Chanyeol’s eyes, almost as if kissing others is nothing special, and it raises the anxiety within Jongdae’s chest. “You don’t need to kiss us,” Jongdae whispers. He reaches out to gently touch Chanyeol’s cheeks, watching as the other immediately closes his eyes and leans into his touch. “All you need to do is say ‘thank you.’”

“But what if I like kissing you?”

Jongdae’s eyes widen at the question, not expecting that either. Chanyeol looks so innocent asking it too, though he can definitely see a hint of something dark within his eyes. “Uh,” Jongdae mumbles, unsure of what to say.

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo calls, instantly breaking the moment. “Baek is almost there.”

“Oh,” Jongdae breathes, looking around Chanyeol to see Kyungsoo giving them a curious look with an eyebrow raised. He gives him a sheepish smile. “Right. Yes. I’m coming.”

When Kyungsoo leaves, Jongdae gasps, Chanyeol swooping in to give him another kiss on the lips.

 

Minutes pass before Jongdae manages to pull Chanyeol out of the kitchen unscathed. He’s still wearing his collar, but his lips are a pretty red color and Jongdae refuses to acknowledge Kyungsoo’s unwavering stare as they enter the living room.

Each one of them has their designated ‘station’ within the house. Kyungsoo’s is in the third room, converted into a spare when they all decided one of them should bunk with the other, and it’s filled to the brim with file cabinets, one desk, a computer, and a few chairs. It’s optimal for forging new documents and altering old ones. Baekhyun’s space is within the garage itself. They have two cars and multiple license plates and paint, as well as a couple laptops, so there’s plenty of room in there for Baekhyun to relax and do what he needs to do to keep them unnoticeable.

On the other hand, Jongdae’s is within the living room. He’s stationed in the corner where he has a large desk and several desktops and laptops scattered about. He doesn’t have much paper or physical objects to mess with besides a keyboard and mouse, but he considers himself a combination of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. He makes sure all the videos of them are deleted or altered and that there is virtually no trace of them at all. He usually does a fantastic job at it but while he’s trying to search up any information about Chanyeol while also simultaneously making sure Baekhyun doesn’t get caught by the police for switching out cars again, Jongdae can’t help but glance to Chanyeol every few minutes.

Currently, Chanyeol is sitting next to him on the floor. He’s sitting on a throw pillow and if Jongdae could only guess, the position looks uncomfortable. But Chanyeol has his chin hooked onto Jongdae’s thigh, almost as if asking to be pet on the head, and he doesn’t look uncomfortable one bit. Jongdae can’t help but card fingers through Chanyeol’s hair when he can spare a moment, heart softening when Chanyeol hums appreciatively in response.

All Jongdae can find on the internet about Park Chanyeol is that he was an A and B student in high school, had a pet ferret when he was a child, and had disappeared before he could take his university entrance exams. Anything after that, it’s like Chanyeol doesn’t exist except for the Missing Persons Report filed the day after he was declared missing. He smiles when Chanyeol lets out a soft sigh, leans into his touch, as he continues to run fingers through his hair.

“Have I introduced myself yet?” Jongdae asks, quietly, not wanting to ruin whatever moment is happening between them. His thigh instinctively tenses when Chanyeol shakes his head, his chin digging hard into Jongdae’s thigh, but he hums when he feels Chanyeol’s hand come up to wrap around his calf in a strange hug. “My name is Jongdae.”

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol muses, opening his eyes and staring up at him. There’s a hint of a smile on his face and Jongdae freezes when Chanyeol lifts his head and turns before he’s placing a soft kiss on the outside of his thigh. “Master.”

The title catches Jongdae by surprise, eyes widening, before he shakes his head. “I’m not your master.”

“You took me from him,” Chanyeol says plainly, gaze darkening by the second as he continues to place kisses along his denim-covered thigh. “Master Jongdae.”

“No,” Jongdae reiterates, firmer, scooting away so he can fall to his knees in front of him and grab Chanyeol’s hands. “I am _not_ your master. You do not have any master anymore.”

Jongdae can clearly see the conflict in Chanyeol’s eyes, can see him battling with something he can’t see, and he wonders what Chanyeol has been through since he’s been gone, what has he missed. His grip on his hands loosens, Jongdae sighing softly as he gives Chanyeol a small smile. “You took my hand,” he reminds, before he’s searching blindly for his chair behind him. “Let me finish this first. Okay, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol’s chin digs into his thigh when he sits in his chair again. He can feel him murmur ‘ _I have no master_ ’ repeatedly against him, as if he’s trying to get it stuck in his head, but then he stills after ten minutes. He closes his eyes and stays in his spot. He doesn’t move even if Jongdae returns to running fingers through his hair and he doesn’t move when he removes his hand to continue searching for any information on them and to keep Baekhyun safe until day breaks again. He stays in the same spot and he doesn’t know what to say when Kyungsoo comes back into the room and gives him curious looks later.

 

Jongdae has no excuse for when Baekhyun comes home in the morning. He’s sitting on the couch with Chanyeol on his lap, curled up asleep with a blanket around him, and he honestly doesn’t know what to do about it.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo murmurs an hour later, rubbing at his eyes as he takes in the sight himself. He instinctively punches Baekhyun in the side even though his mouth wasn’t opening in the slightest bit. “He just looks comfortable around you.”

“Maybe it’s what he’s used to,” Baekhyun wheezes out, in between glaring at Kyungsoo. “Have you figured out if he only has one tracker on him or not?”

Jongdae gives them a wry smile. “I haven’t. But considering the place hasn’t been shot at by anybody yet, I doubt he has another one on him.”

“As far as I know, I only have one tracker on me,” Chanyeol murmurs sleepily, surprising all of them. “Kyungsoo removed it last night.”

“You’ve been awake?” Jongdae asks, watching as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo move to sit on the coffee table in front of them. They’re staring at the man on his lap curiously too, though Baekhyun looks more tired than the rest of them.

Nodding against his chest, Chanyeol sighs softly. “I learned to be a light sleeper,” he murmurs, burying in closer to him. It’s amazing how small he can make himself become against him.

“Why were you in that truck?” Jongdae asks next, heart flopping at the sight of Chanyeol visibly uncomfortable. “What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol only whimpers before Jongdae looks to his friends, watching as they share a look, before Baekhyun is getting up first. He takes a step forward to ruffle Jongdae’s hair, giving both of them a sleepy smile when Chanyeol opens his eyes to look at him, before walking away to his room. “Wake me up for lunch, will you?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae answers instinctively, watching as Kyungsoo gets up after with a yawn. Chanyeol looks over his shoulder at him when he smiles, walking away to the kitchen. When he’s gone from sight, Jongdae looks to Chanyeol, gasping when Chanyeol leans forward to give him another kiss. “You don’t have to keep giving me kisses,” he reminds, smiling when Chanyeol does so anyways. “What would you like for breakfast?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, sparkling with an innocence Jongdae hasn’t seen in a long time. “Me?” Jongdae nods, laughing as Chanyeol straightens up the littlest bit. “Really?” Another nod. “Pancakes, with lots of syrup.”

Jongdae isn’t sure he’s smiled so wide in a long time. “Hey, Soo,” he calls, hearing a grunt and pans clanking together in response. “Lots of pancakes, please.”

“Yeah.”

The way Chanyeol squirms on his lap is adorable, but the way he pushes Jongdae down onto the couch and gives him another kiss is a complete one-eighty. Chanyeol has changed into a mixture of all their clothes but the collar is still fastened around his neck. Despite its meaning, it’s a wonderful contrast and Jongdae groans when Chanyeol brings his smaller hand up to hook fingers into it. Jongdae pulls back on the collar slowly, just to test the waters, and he feels his cock twitch when Chanyeol lets out one of the softest moans he’s ever heard.

When Chanyeol starts kissing his way from his mouth to his jaw, Jongdae gasps in realization, pushing Chanyeol back by the shoulders. “Wait,” he murmurs, not having the heart to keep pushing when he hears Chanyeol’s whimpers. His gaze softens at the glazed look in Chanyeol’s eyes, at the way his fingers are clutching onto his shirt, trying to move himself closer until they’re practically molded together as one. “Chanyeol,” he calls, watching as the glazed look slowly fades away and he’s staring at _him_ again. “Chanyeol, you don’t have to do this.”

“I’m– I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispers, trying to scramble away from him, but Jongdae doesn’t let him. He hugs him instead, keeping him close, until Chanyeol relaxes in his hold. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s going to take time,” Jongdae reassures, humming as he cards fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. “Let’s talk in the meantime?” He sighs softly, in relief, when he feels Chanyeol nod. “Where are you from?”

“Seoul,” Chanyeol murmurs.

“From the city?” Jongdae can hear the cracking of eggs in the kitchen.

“Yeah.”

“Did you have any good friends? A best friend?”

“A best friend,” Chanyeol whispers, moving until he can bury his nose in Jongdae’s neck. It’s ticklish when he talks. “His name was Sehun. He was younger than me but we were practically best friends, almost brothers.”

Jongdae hums. He knows how that feels. He feels that way about Kyungsoo. “Do you know where he is now?” He feels Chanyeol shake his head. “That’s okay. We can easily search for him.”

There’s a moment of silence before Chanyeol speaks again, almost in disbelief. “Can you really?”

Jongdae nods, runs fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and gently massage his scalp. “We can make you disappear too. Make sure that guy never finds you again.” There’s another moment of silence. “Why were you in that truck, Chanyeol?”

There’s a soft sigh and a pause. “My… My master wanted to show me off. He says I’m… I was his greatest treasure.”

Jongdae hums. It climbs up his throat without any warning, but it’s too late to suppress it, hide it away forever. “You are beautiful,” he simply states, staring as Chanyeol moves away to look down at him. His gaze falls to Chanyeol’s lips when he smiles, before finally settling on the ruined collar around his neck. He would look so much more beautiful without it. “Would you like us to remove that?”

“I would feel bare,” Chanyeol answers, but it sounds monotone, like it’s a practiced speech. “He– I don’t belong to him,” he reminds himself, voice falling to a whisper. “I–”

“You don’t belong to anyone now,” Jongdae affirms, reaching up to cup Chanyeol’s cheek. He smiles when he leans into his touch. “You don’t have to wear it anymore. I offered you a way out. We can make you disappear.” He eyes the collar again, feeling his heart constrict at the sight. “I don’t know what you’ve exactly experienced, but you should know there are plenty of stories circulating throughout the world about people like you.”

“That I’m one of a kind,” Chanyeol supplies with a breath, staring at him with shining eyes. “I’m rare, a beautiful treasure, only for my master.” It scares Jongdae, how slowly Chanyeol’s eyes glaze over, words falling from his lips like a practiced speech. “I exist only for him, for your pleasure, for my master.”

The words strike something within Jongdae, quickly sitting up and dislodging Chanyeol from his lap. It shakes Chanyeol out of the trance he’s in, scrambling, trying to return to his spot once more, but Jongdae keeps his distance, staring at him sadly. “Chanyeol–”

“I apologize,” Chanyeol interrupts, bowing and keeping his face covered. “You’re not– I’m–” He breathes in deeply. “I don’t have a master. You are not–”

“Hey, hey,” Jongdae quickly says, again, reaching out, but he stops himself short, not knowing if it’s a good idea for there to be physical contact between them right now. But the morning light is shining through the curtains and spilling into the room, hitting Chanyeol’s golden hair perfectly. “It’ll take some time,” he repeats, watching as Chanyeol nods slowly. “You can smell the pancakes cooking, right? Let’s eat breakfast and then sleep.”

Chanyeol’s eyes are wide when he looks to him. “Will you stay with me?”

Jongdae’s heart explodes in his chest. “We’re going to protect you,” he says, watching as Chanyeol eyes his outstretched hand. He gives him a small smile, reaching out to grab one of his own, and lets Chanyeol lace their fingers together. “This will take time,” he repeats, before he’s calling out, “Soo, are the pancakes almost ready?”

“Come get it while it’s hot.”

Jongdae hopes the light in Chanyeol’s eyes stay.

 

Time is spent with Chanyeol skirting around Kyungsoo, cowering under Baekhyun’s attention, and sitting close to Jongdae whenever he’s near. After trial and error, they’ve found that most of Baekhyun’s clothes fit Chanyeol best, so he nearly takes half of his entire closet until Kyungsoo comes home with bags full of new clothes clearly Chanyeol’s true size. He throws it in his face, causing Chanyeol to yelp, and they all pause what they’re doing to see Chanyeol blushing and cowering some more underneath Baekhyun’s cooing and Kyungsoo’s grumbling next to him.

Jongdae can’t help but laugh as Chanyeol takes the bags and runs over to him, makes room for himself on his lap even when there’s really no room, and hides his face in his neck. It doesn’t take his friends by surprise either, when Chanyeol gets like this, and they’ve stopped smirking at him when he hums Chanyeol a random song, cards fingers in his hair, and waits for him to relax again. They don’t see it, but Jongdae hopes the pink flush to his cheeks is because of the extra heat Chanyeol provides, not because Chanyeol is placing soft kisses all along his neck in–what Jongdae hopes is–gratitude.

 

After the surprise present from Kyungsoo, Chanyeol opens up to him next, clinging onto his back when he cooks, before going back to Jongdae and clinging onto his entire being instead. He starts to find comfort in Kyungsoo’s silence, before finding comfort in Baekhyun’s ever-moving mouth, and Jongdae laughs as he’s pulled into the bathroom after Chanyeol just because Baekhyun is leaving his room to go to the kitchen for a snack.

“What are you so afraid of?” Jongdae asks him, as Chanyeol moves to sit on the bathroom counter. After sitting on floors and laps, he’s found that Chanyeol likes sitting on counters next, letting his legs dangle off the edge so he can kick them in the air. “Baekhyun is practically harmless.”

“Baekhyun is loud,” Chanyeol murmurs, embarrassed. Jongdae laughs some more. “He keeps staring at me.”

Jongdae’s laugh softens at the confession. He’s leaning against the closed door and staring at the other amused, but then his gaze falls to the collar, still wrapped snug around his neck. “It’s probably because of the collar,” he answers, pushing off of the door and making his way towards him. He watches as Chanyeol instinctively leans closer to him, head tilting to the side to give him a kiss on the lips. Before he can lean away again, Jongdae hooks fingers into the collar to keep him in place. “Are you ready to take this off?” he asks, smiling when Chanyeol leans in to nuzzle the side of his head with his. “We can take this off right here.”

“Will we still kiss even if it’s gone?”

That catches Jongdae off-guard, but he nods anyways, removing his hand from Chanyeol’s collar to cup his face. He guides him in for another kiss, a simple one that’s lingering, before he pulls away again. “We will still kiss no matter what happens.” He gives him a small smile. “It’s what makes you comfortable, right?” The way Chanyeol nods makes his heart ache the littlest bit. “Then are you ready?” Chanyeol nods again and Jongdae takes out the scissors from the drawer.

It doesn’t take more than a couple of minutes for a _snap_ to echo within the bathroom. The leather collar falls off without any resistance and Jongdae stares in awe, as Chanyeol remains seated on the counter. His new clothes hang off of his frame because Chanyeol prefers larger clothes, but as he hides his fingers in his sweater sleeves and covers his head with one of Jongdae’s hats, without the collar, Chanyeol looks like a normal guy. There’s a soft flush that appears in his cheeks after and Jongdae swallows down the lump in his throat.

“Do I look okay?” Chanyeol asks, staring at his forgotten collar on the floor. He reaches up to touch his neck, sucking in a surprised breath, when all he feels is smooth skin.

Jongdae doesn’t hesitate. He reaches out to touch Chanyeol’s neck too, feels the pale skin underneath his fingertips.

“Jongdae?”

Something bursts within Jongdae and he needs to leave. Now.

He leaves before he does anything stupid, leaving Chanyeol sitting on the bathroom counter, staring after him.

 

It isn’t until a few days later when Baekhyun tosses the cut collar at Jongdae’s head. He’s in his corner at his desk, looking up anything related to Chanyeol missing again by that CEO _master_ and seeing if there’s anything related to the three of them, and he glowers when Baekhyun leans against his chair. The collar falls to the floor.

“Why is Chanyeol sleeping in _our_ room?”

Jongdae instinctively looks over to the couch, where Chanyeol’s taken to sleeping while he does his thing, only to find he isn’t there at all. The blankets are still folded from where Kyungsoo folded them that morning and the pillows are still where he left it. He looks up to Baekhyun who’s giving him an unimpressed look.

“I thought–”

“I know what you thought,” Baekhyun interrupts, glaring at him in return. “But Chanyeol is opening to us more and more each and every day. All he can talk about is you. He wonders what you like, when can he go out and know you’ll be there with him, where you go if you’re not here or in your room.”

“But,” Jongdae’s heart speeds at the thoughts, looking around Baekhyun again to see that Chanyeol hasn’t suddenly reappeared in the minute he’s been listening to Baekhyun’s lecture. “I don’t–”

“I know that too,” Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He gives him a look. “Kyungsoo and I both know. You don’t want to start something just because of everything that’s happened recently, but you should know that Chanyeol’s been asking us if what he’s feeling is different from when he was with that scumbag.” He sighs then, reaching over to type in a code to shut everything down without a trace, before grabbing Jongdae’s hand and leading him to the couch. “He’s asked us what it means when you get this soft look in your eyes. He described it as one of those soft brownies Kyungsoo always cooks on the weekends. He’s asked us what it means when Kyungsoo relaxes around me even when I’m being especially annoying.” Baekhyun laughs softly, shaking his head. “Kyungsoo punched me for that one.”

Jongdae smiles at that, can picture exactly how it happened.

“He keeps holding onto that collar even though we keep telling him we’ll burn it,” Baekhyun continues quietly, sighing as he puts his head in his hands. It sounds pained. “He says you kissed him more when he had it on.”

Jongdae’s eyes widen, immediately shaking his head. “No. I didn’t. I–”

Baekhyun sighs again, exaggerated. “I _know_ , Dae,” he murmurs, giving him a small smile. “I know you better than anyone else.” He stands up then, patting his head affectionately. “Soo and I are going for a fun ride. Get one of your own, hm?”

Jongdae swats at his hand without even realizing it, letting Baekhyun’s laughter echo in his ears as he walks away.

 

Jongdae’s in the middle of deleting another sex tape Baekhyun and Kyungsoo decided to film while in the mall an hour prior when Chanyeol finally stumbles out of his friends’ bedroom. His hair is mussed up and he’s wearing one of his long sweaters again, but this time he’s not wearing any pants. It’s not the first time it’s happened, seeing as how he’s taken up some of Kyungsoo’s Bad Habits–according to Jongdae anyways–, but this is the first time Chanyeol doesn’t go up to him like he normally does after taking a nap.

Instead, Chanyeol goes straight to the couch, curling up in the corner and draping a blanket all over him. He looks cozy like that, about to fall asleep again, but then he reaches forward for the remote to turn on the television and play whatever DVD series they have in the player. He looks like he’s at home, like he _belongs_ there, and that something flares in Jongdae’s chest again. He makes sure his friends’ current sex tape is officially deleted before he walks over, watching as Chanyeol quickly turns to him with wide eyes.

“Jongdae?”

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae starts, sitting in the middle of the couch, and staring at the television screen in front of them. “I–”

“What does it mean,” Chanyeol interrupts. He’s biting the inside of his lip, before he speaks again. “What does it mean when I– I want to hug you every time I see you?”

Jongdae’s eyes widen at the question, feeling his heart lighten.

“And I don’t mind lying next to you when I sleep? I sleep the deepest when I’m around you.” There’s pink on Chanyeol’s cheeks, as he curls in deeper under the blanket, trying to hide himself completely. “And I wouldn’t mind having sex with you, only you, for, like, ever.”

Jongdae laughs incredulously at that. He reaches out for him, not realizing what he’s doing, but then Chanyeol is lunging forward for him, knocking him down to his side and kissing whatever he can reach. He smiles when their lips finally meet, keeping it chaste and sweet, until Chanyeol whines and Jongdae takes to licking into his mouth instead. “You’re seriously beautiful,” Jongdae whispers between kisses, groaning when Chanyeol rolls his hips down on top of his.

“Can I?” Chanyeol asks, breathes, as Jongdae cards fingers through his hair. “Can we?”

Jongdae smiles into the kiss, tangling fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, before pulling gently. Chanyeol’s hips twitch forward as he whimpers, clutching onto Jongdae’s shoulders. “Can we talk first?”

At that, Chanyeol groans, slapping at Jongdae’s hands until he can pull him from the couch himself. “You talk too much,” he complains, dragging him down the hall and into Jongdae’s room.

 

Jongdae takes his time spreading Chanyeol open. He presses gentle kisses along his skin, up his thighs and around his stomach. He feels Chanyeol’s muscles flutter underneath his fingertips, his lips, and he smiles when Chanyeol whines, squirms, when he finally presses one finger into him. Chanyeol tries to move immediately, wants to speed it up, but Jongdae refuses with a firm hand on his stomach.

Within minutes, one finger turns into two and Jongdae’s licking up the precum from Chanyeol’s cock. Gasps and pleas fall from Chanyeol’s lips, asking for ‘ _more, Jongdae, please_ ’ and Jongdae gives it to him with a third finger joining the two. He adds more lube, watches as Chanyeol practically sucks him in, and he can’t help marking up his pale skin. He leaves love bites all over his thighs, even one on his hip, and he presses a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s cock when he lets out a soft moan of his name.

“I can make you come from my fingers alone,” Jongdae murmurs, about to squeeze in a fourth, when Chanyeol clamps his legs around him. When Jongdae finally pries his legs open again, it’s to see Chanyeol shaking his head and reaching for him, tangling fingers in his hair to pull him up.

“No, no, no,” he whines. There are tears in the corners of his eyes and Jongdae leans down to kiss them away, before leaving a soft kiss on his lips. “I want _you_.”

Jongdae smiles, pulling away long enough to put on a condom and cover himself in lube. “Then be selfish with me.”

When he presses in, it’s slow. It takes their breaths away and Jongdae struggles to breathe when he sees how blissed out Chanyeol looks. His mouth has fallen open in a silent moan, spread out beneath him with a red flush running from his cheeks to his chest, and he’s clutching onto Jongdae’s arms like they’re the only anchors he has left right now. It makes Jongdae hungry for more, whining, as he dips down to nibble at Chanyeol’s bottom lip.

Almost instinctively, Chanyeol’s mouth closes to kiss him back, moaning every now and then when Jongdae accidentally moves too much, before Jongdae is actually _finally_ moving. He moves back only to slam back in and he relishes in the moan that escapes Chanyeol’s mouth, keeping up the speed and strength to make sure it only escalates in volume.

The noises that fall from Chanyeol’s mouth are absolutely sinful, asking, begging, pleading to be choked, to be spanked, and Jongdae doesn’t know what to do with himself. He flips them without another thought, Chanyeol yelping at the sudden movement, and they take a minute to adjust to their new positions, Jongdae slapping Chanyeol’s asscheek once to see what happens.

One of the loudest moans falls from Chanyeol’s lips and Jongdae watches, amazed, as Chanyeol immediately picks up where they left off, rising and falling to the beat in their heads. Jongdae continues to slap him, alternating each cheek, before he’s reaching up with a hand to tangle fingers in Chanyeol’s hair and pull.

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol whines, a tear slipping down his cheek. It’s so beautiful and Jongdae panics for a second, confused and worried, before Chanyeol is suddenly coming, spurts of white escaping and painting their stomachs. Quickly, Jongdae wraps a hand around Chanyeol’s cock to help him, pumping him in time to the jerk of his own hips, and waits for Chanyeol to finish before gently guiding him off of him.

Next to him, Chanyeol is breathing fast, chest moving up and down trying to catch his breath, and Jongdae gently cups his face with a hand. “Chanyeol?” he asks, leaning down to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He smiles when Chanyeol hums, giving him a small smile in return. “Are you okay?”

Chanyeol hums again, opening his eyes. “Yeah,” he breathes, and he looks so incredibly happy. “Can you fuck my mouth?”

Jongdae’s jaw drops. “Excuse me?”

“Did you finish?” Chanyeol asks next, gaze falling down to Jongdae’s cock. His smile returns and Jongdae is pretty sure Chanyeol shouldn’t look so incredibly happy because of it. “Yum.”

Okay, so, Jongdae doesn’t expect that to make his dick jump. “Uh,” he says, more or less eloquently. He yelps when Chanyeol takes off the condom before he’s moving himself, mouth opening and swallowing Jongdae down like a champ. Jongdae jerks, falling to his side, but then Chanyeol is pulling off and sliding off the bed to kneel on the floor.

“Come on, Jongdae,” Chanyeol murmurs, mouth falling open again. He sits there, waiting, so Jongdae moves off the bed slowly, unsure of what to do. Well, he knows what to do, but–

“Are you sure, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol’s smile is beautiful. “Choke me.”

Jongdae groans, “Oh my god,” before he’s moving forward and guiding his dick into Chanyeol’s mouth. He takes him with ease and he waits for Chanyeol to bat his eyelashes at him, lips turned up at the corners, before he starts to fuck his mouth.

It’s amazing. Jongdae can’t take his eyes off of Chanyeol and Chanyeol doesn’t even look away. He keeps eye contact with him and Jongdae can’t believe his eyes when he sees Chanyeol start to harden again minutes later. He groans when Chanyeol pulls off to rasp, “pull my hair,” before he’s taking him in again and Jongdae is doing whatever he wants.

With a rough pull, Chanyeol moans and Jongdae comes. He tries to pull out, enough to fall backwards on the bed, but Chanyeol keeps him in place and swallows everything that comes out. Without meaning to, Jongdae whines, knees buckling as he finishes and trips backwards. His eyes instinctively fall shut when he hits the mattress but then he hears Chanyeol whimper and he reaches for him immediately. “Come here,” he slurs, sighing softly when Chanyeol laces his fingers with his and joins him on the bed.

He turns, knocking Chanyeol’s hand away from his cock where he’s been stroking himself, and takes over. He strokes him tight and fast as he kisses him, nibbling and biting his lower lip, and it’s when he whispers “Come for me” does Chanyeol come a second time, moaning long and loud into the room as his hips buck up into his hand.

The aftermath is soft panting and silence, both of them lying there in each other’s presence, and Jongdae runs fingers up and down Chanyeol’s thigh because it seems to make Chanyeol happy. He’s smiling when Jongdae faces him and there’s this soft look in Chanyeol’s eyes, Jongdae does think it reminds him of Kyungsoo’s brownies. Now, that’s weird.

“I also like being fucked from behind,” Chanyeol whispers, voice hoarse, and he smiles brightly when Jongdae groans.

“Let me clean you up and get lotion for your ass first.”

 

 

Fun Night Outs include Jongdae hacking into security systems, playing a five second video on loop to create the illusion nothing is really happening in the bank security vault in a street in Gangnam. Fun Night Outs include Baekhyun talking to security guards, laughing, smiling, and acting drunk, to keep them distracted before he knocks them out with a perfume spray he personally made with the help of an old friend Minseok. Fun Night Outs include Kyungsoo slinking in unnoticed, reveling in the stacks of money and jewelry, before he’s taking as much as he can back to Baekhyun, because Baekhyun has always been able to carry more compared to the rest of them.

Fun Night Outs also happen to include Chanyeol surveying everything from a distance, through his own computer screen in Jongdae’s room, and relaying everything he can see that seems out of the ordinary. He doesn’t usually leave the house like the rest of them, but Jongdae has found Chanyeol has always been comfortable in things that remind him of, well, Jongdae, and he can’t help but indulge him because he can be as loud as Baekhyun, as sneaky as Kyungsoo, and as kind and warmhearted as Jongdae himself.

It also helps that when Jongdae and the rest return from a night out on the town, Chanyeol is there with open arms, pulling Jongdae in until he can kiss him soundly on the lips. Baekhyun always coos at them before Kyungsoo shoves him away, telling him to make sure their car is still good to use next time, and then Kyungsoo is smiling brightly and cooing at them instead when he leaves.

“I don’t know why,” Kyungsoo says, as Chanyeol finally moves away to cling onto Jongdae’s back instead. He eyes them and Jongdae _knows_ Chanyeol’s cheeks are flushed pink, but he’s happy. Chanyeol is happy and practically vibrating love. “But I feel like a proud parent.”

It takes a solid minute before Jongdae bursts into laughter, staring incredulously at his friend, whose cheeks turn pink and he shrugs before going into the kitchen to make their After Heist Snack. “I’m just saying, Baekhyun also feels like it too,” Kyungsoo calls back, and Jongdae laughs some more, because he knows _that’s_ true at least.

Chanyeol is still clinging onto him but he’s warm, loosening up around Jongdae enough to put some space between them. When Jongdae turns, there’s that same soft look in Chanyeol’s eyes from months ago and he really shouldn’t be thinking of Kyungsoo’s delicious brownies at a time like this. He still smiles though, reaching up to bring Chanyeol down for another kiss.

“I saw some pretty clothes in the store next door,” Jongdae murmurs against his lips, fingers tangling in Chanyeol’s now dark hair, massaging his scalp just to hear Chanyeol sigh softly against him. “I thought of you.”

“I saw,” Chanyeol answers with a laugh, pulling away and smiling down at him. There’s a twinkle in his eyes and Jongdae knows he’s gone. “Can I have them? I think I’ll look pretty for you.”

Jongdae can’t help the soft moan that leaves his lips, the image of Chanyeol in nothing but lingerie taunting in his mind, and he grabs his hand to drag him off to their room. “You can have anything you want,” he voices, grip loosening on Chanyeol’s hand when they near the room. “Anything you want, it’s yours. Nobody is standing in your way.”

Suddenly, Jongdae is being dragged the last few feet into his room and pushed against his door to shut it. Chanyeol is in front of him, taller, looming, and Jongdae can’t help the shivers that run up his spine. “I know,” Chanyeol whispers, leaning down to give him another kiss. “But I want _you_.” He smiles then, cheeky. “Those other two… I can live without.”

“No, you can’t,” knocking on the door. “Snack is ready but I’ll leave you two to it. I’m in Baek’s garage if you need me.”

Jongdae laughs in spite of it all, letting Chanyeol lead him to the bed, and then praying to the heavens above when Chanyeol suddenly thrusts a small remote in his hand. “You didn’t,” he murmurs, eyeing the small device before looking to Chanyeol who’s already stripping himself of his clothes. “Oh my god.”

The last he hears is Chanyeol’s whine when he pushes the up arrow, watching as Chanyeol falls and writhes on the bed in front of him. The small vibrator is snug in his ass, and then he’s attacking Chanyeol with kisses and touches wherever he can reach. “When you want to walk away,” Jongdae whispers, shallowly thrusting the toy in and out of Chanyeol. He can’t help his hips bucking into the bed, trying to find relief, but knowing he probably can’t because this is _Chanyeol_ right here, in front of him, moaning his name. “We’re ready to let you go.” His heart pounds for an entirely different reason when Chanyeol grips onto his arms and tries to pull him in close. He moves with him easily, as he’s always had.

“No,” Chanyeol pants, still able to give him a small smile, even as Jongdae twists the toy, causing him to throw his head back into the pillows and moan, loud. “I want all of you,” he whines, bringing his legs to wrap around Jongdae’s waist. “I want _you_. Jongdae. Mine.”

Well, Jongdae can’t say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/xo_thefirst) ;u;


End file.
